My Day In Anime World
by Darialan
Summary: I wake up in an all anime world and meet severl characters, like Happosai and Lina Inverse.


(Note: The following is messed up, but you'll soon realize that, anyway.)  
  
(also note: Although the story is mine the chracters in it aren't mine. Some of the situations aren't mine either. Shampoo, Ranma, Cologne, happosai and Ukyo belong to Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma ½. Amelia, Lina Inverse, and Zolf belong to Slayers. Bulma, Namek, and Mr. Popo belong to Akira Toryama's Dragon Ball Z. Miaka Yuki and Yui belong to Fushigi Yugi and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.)  
  
My day in anime world  
  
I woke up one morning to find drawn surroundings sorta like I was in an animated show. I thought, "Well, might as well get up and go through my usual day." I usually work very late so I woke at about 1pm. Anyway I went to take a shower I reached over for the shampoo and it screamed, "AHHHH, get out of Shampoo shower." I looked over and a young woman with blue hair standing there. She slapped me and I fell out of the shower. When I looked back she was gone.  
  
I reach for the cologne and it yelled, "Unhand me son-in-law!" I let go and looked in the mirror. I saw Ranma Saotome. Ok, guys I know what you're thinking and no I did not splash myself with cold water and well, never mind.  
  
I went out planning to buy a bite to eat. Well, here comes old Happosai with a bucket of cold water. Who saw that coming? Raise your hand. Well I did so I tripped him and he got wet instead. Well it didn't change him of course and luckily avoided his plan. Anyway I headed toward Burger King/Uni-mart. That's something we have here; a convenience store with a fast food restaurant in it. Well, when I looked over there the Burger King sign read: Okonomiaki Queen. Alright, time for me to meet my favorite anime character. ^_^ As I walked in Ukyo shouted, "Ranma honey, look out!" She threw a small spatula in my direction and I ducked. Happosai was directly behind me. The spatula hit him directly in the center of the head making it look like a butt after he pulled the spatula off. I thanked Ukyo with a hug and kiss. Of course she didn't expect it and you know how she is. Boom! I had a large spatula crash in the side of my face.  
  
Well, I stumbled out stomach growling in hunger. I looked in the window at my reflection and I was back to normal. I found a quarter on the ground and decided to pick it up and I heard "That's stealing!!" I looked up and there was a little girl in a white outfit. She then shot a fireball at me. Lina Inverse appeared and said, "Sorry, she gets a bit carried away. I'm Lina and this is Amelia," she said.  
  
I was then taken to the hospital where I was sentenced to where Zolf's mummy outfit for a while. I had a short rest and the bandages were gone when I awoke. I looked around and out the window was a black man in a turban. I thought, "Oh, no why'd it have to be Mr. Popo?" I looked in a mirror next to me and saw that I was Bulma. I started thinking "maybe if I get all the dragon balls I can wish myself back to my own world." So Mr. Popo took me on his carpet to the spaceship. I had a hard time getting on it. Found it awful funny trying to stand on a carpet that was floating in mid air. Scary. I said, "Sorry, this is my first time on a carpet, if you know what I mean."  
  
He replied, "I understand."  
  
When we arrived we entered the spaceship. The ship only runs by using commands given in Namek. "I can teach you Namek, Bulma," Mr. Popo said. After trying to learn enough words to fly the ship I tried them. Well, it didn't go well. I forgot every word he taught me. I tried to launch the spaceship and a toilet popped up. And I thought, "Well, I don't want to look stupid, so I'll just try again and not go and ask him." You see he left the ship because he didn't want to leave earth. Anyway I tried again and a toothbrush came out and tried to brush my teeth. I growled at the ship, cussed it out in Namek (funny, how I knew the bad words in Namek) and I tried again. This time I sent the ship hurtling down a cliff. I bounced around the spaceship. When I finally stopped at the bottom of the cliff and I said forget it and managed to get out. Mr. Popo stood there outside and he shook his head. He took me back to my place and then left.  
  
I went back in my home and sat down on the couch. I saw an old book sitting there. I'm usually not into reading very much. But I picked it up anyway. I was written in ancient Chinese. Oddly enough I could read it. Go figure. I felt a presence and looked to my left. There sat Miaka Yuki. Well I might as well read this. This world is so messed up that maybe it will take me back to my world. Who knows? Anyway as I read we both got sucked up into it. These slave traders tried to kidnap us. That is until this guy appeared and saved us. He asked for money and I said we were broke and I asked him, "Why should we pay you? We didn't ask you to help."  
  
He walked off mumbling, "How rude!"  
  
Anyway, I got sucked back into that anime world again. (Not that that other world wasn't also an anime world.) I thought to myself, "Oh well, Miaka can take care of herself," and I walked upstairs to bed. I said, "Well, I've had enough of this." I went to sleep and woke up the next morning in my own world. I thought to myself, "Thank God."  
  
Message: Anime world is a nice place, but I wouldn't want to live there. You're better off watching it than trying to live it.  
  
(I hope you enjoyed my little bit of insanity. Tune in next week for an all Pokemon world)  
  
*Hears, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"* 


End file.
